


The White Horse

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither the skeletal nor the flaming horse had worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Discworld belongs to Terry Pratchett.
> 
> I am grateful to all the horses I've ever known.

The skeletal horse's right scapula fell off again. DEATH grabbed it as it began to topple the long way to the Disc. He hurriedly tacked the scapula back on, with the small tool kit he'd learned to carry. This was more embarrassing every time.

But the flaming black horse hadn't worked either, setting fire to his stall.

Death tapped his chin. Maybe something that could take care of itself better? A short time later, he was looking at a beautiful white horse in the Octarine grass country. The horse was friendly and nibbled at his bony fingers, whickering softly. He found himself pulling up grass and feeding it. After he acquired it, the farmer offered him a bridle and saddle.

“NO. I WILL NEED NO BRIDLE. NOW I WILL NAME HIM.

“Name's Binky.”

“OH?”

“Yes, my littlest girl got to name him. Won't answer to anything else.”

The bony figure hesitated, then gave in. 

“COME, BINKY.”

The white horse trotted over to him. Then it lifted its tail and reminded DEATH of why he'd not used live horses before. Soon they were racing high over the Disc, hooves churning the clouds. The horse was galloping hard, eager to give more, to plunge ahead harder, tossing its mane, and responding to his lightest touch. DEATH didn't really have emotions, but this strong, beautiful animal, simple flesh and blood, gave more power and grace than he'd ever experienced. It was thrilling.

He bent low over the horse's neck and whispered, “BINKY? REALLY?” The horse glanced back over its shoulder, whinnied happily, and found more speed.


End file.
